Brandon Smith
Brandon Smith (born 2160) is the Founder and Team Leader of Angelus Research & Development. He is a generally kind hearted person, but will go to any means necessary to protect his team. Bio Early Years (2160-2208) Brandon Smith was born on the 12th of July, 2160, to Diane and Michael Smith. He was born and raised in Perth, Western Australia, and has lived there all his life. Brandon is unique in the fact that his parents allowed high-tech nanobots to be entered into his system. These nanobots ensured that as soon as Brandon had finished puberty, his aging would slow down by one half. True enough, Brandon started to age twice as slow as everyone else from when he was 20. While he may have lived for 50 years as of 2210, biologically he was only 35. The nanobots did not affect any other part of Brandon, just the way he aged. At an early age, Brandon seemed to be quite naturally intelligent, performing far beyond children in the same year group. He showed a particular interest in the Anti-Gravity Racing League, which was at F9000 specifications at the time. At age 4, his parents took him to South Australia, where they took him to Temtesh Bay for the 2164 season race. Unfortunately, this lead to him witnessing the Temtesh Bay Disaster. His interest in the F9000 then diminished, when he realised how corrupt the sport was. However, he interest in Anti-Gravity vehicles did not fade away, and focused his secondary and tertiary studies in that field, as well as web design, passing with flying colours. For the next 5 years starting on 2180, Brandon focused his all into bringing his new project to life. Soon, he gathered more and more people into his project until, finally, on February 12th, 2185, Brandon publicly announced Katana Advancements, a new AG car manufacturer, and soon after he put the first car into production, the Katana Vixen. The manufacturer also supplied parts to the recently announced FX150 Amateur League and, within the FX150, the Ampithere Racing Challenge. Because of this, Brandon was one of many who put the depression caused by the fall of the F9000 to an end. Crinale & The FX400 League (2209-2210) When Crinale was properly formed, Brandon knew that they would be a direct threat to Angelus and their ideals. True enough, they used a few illegal practices to attempt to win, with some races turning into a grudge match between the two teams. Brandon then made allies in two teams in addition to the ones who already had their support: Wyvern Aeronautical Research and Jennter Enterprises. One particular attempt made by Crinale to win was to eliminate both of Angelus' pilots, so that Angelus would be unable to participate. However, Brandon swore revenge, actually racing against Crinale himself, under the pseudonym of Angel. After the first FX400 Prototype Race in 2210, he was one of only a few people to see the then new Crinale pilot Viktor Antonov reveal himself as AGRC employee Chris Scarbrough and kill Natasha Belmondo. In the same year, he also hired Kyoko Fujisaki, a pilot that would be in the F12000, however, only Brandon knows her true identity. Vehicle Category:Characters